Rita's 2nd Pita transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Billy is working up an appetite and is treating his martial arts karate student, Sheldon to lunch in the juice bar." Sheldon: "I'll have what Billy's having." Billy: "Good choice, Sheldon, now you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin'." Announcer: "But then, Rita and Lord Zedd have something planned up their sleeves." Rita: "If it's what Billy gets, it's gonna be our 2nd pita from all of us." Trini: "Zordon, Alpha, there's something wrong with Billy." Tommy: "Maybe we can transport him here and help him out." Zordon:"I'm terribly sorry, Tommy, but I can't allow Billy in the Power Chamber due to 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters in his stomach." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers save Billy's entire life and defeat the Ravenator? find out, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, next." Prologue: The New Theme Song Intro [All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Billy and Sheldon are demonstrating martial arts karate moves. Billy: "Keep it comin', Sheldon, keep it comin'." Sheldon does a few more martial arts karate moves. Billy: "Nice work, Sheldon, you know, I think we've worked up an appetite, how 'bout some lunch in the juice bar?" Sheldon: "Good idea, Billy, I'll have lunch with you, somethin' healthy and good." Billy: "That's exactly right, Sheldon, anything that goes inside your entire body must be treated like a church temple." Billy and Sheldon go over to the juice bar and Ernie arrives to take their orders. Ernie: "Hey, Billy, hey, Sheldon, what can I get for you here?" Billy: "I would like a grilled cheese pita pocket and a strawberry banana smoothie, please." Ernie: "Okay, and how 'bout you, Sheldon?" Sheldon: "I'll have what Billy's having." Billy: "Good choice, Sheldon, now you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin'." Ernie leaves to get their orders. Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: "That Billy Cranston thinks he's most perfect, well, I've had just about enough of him and his personalities." Rito Revolto: "Yeah right." Lord Zedd: "Agreed, I can't believe we've lost to him several hours ago." Rita: "Well, if Finster's working on a new monster, we can do just that." Rita: "Hey, Finster, get in here!" Finster shows up. Finster: "Yes, mistress of evilness?" Rita: "Where the heck is our monster?" Finster: "Well I was just putting the finishing touches and-" Rita: "Silence, goofball, let's get the led out." Finster: "Yes, Your Evil Highness, right away." Rita: In Annoyance Squatt: "That's what we like about them." Baboo: "They're pure geniuses." Goldar: "You said it." Mordant: "Yeah right." Rita: "Billy's absolutely right about 1 thing, what you put inside your entire body is very important, and he's about to get the very special pita from all of us!" Rita and Super Villains: Laughter Meanwhile back in the city streets of Angel Grove, Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini are walking around on their way to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Jason: "So, Trini, I hope all of those changes of the year going around aren't too overwhelming for you." Trini: "Well it sure is a lot to learn, I'm a bit nervous about what evil plans Rita and Lord Zedd are coming up with lately." Zack: "I can even remember how that worked out." Trini: "I just don't wanna let you guys down." Kimberly: "Hey don't don't worry about it, things are gonna go just fine." Cut to Bulk and Skull with their girlfriends, Amanda and Rebecca in the juice bar looking at their menus......... Bulk: "Man, Skull, I'm seriously starving here." Skull: "So am I, Bulk." Ernie: "What'll it be today, gentlemen?" Bulk: "Ahhhhhhh." Skull: "Ahhhh, well, I'll take the indigestioning juicer." Ernie: "Are you sure you want that?" Bulk: "You're crazy, man, don't do it." Skull: "Bring it on." Amanda: "And Rebecca and I would like the veggie burgers, please." Ernie leaves to get their orders. Bulk: "Good grief, man, don't you realize what you've done?" Ernie brings Billy and Sheldon their lunch orders. Ernie: "Here you go, 2 grilled cheese pita pockets and 2 strawberry banana smoothies just they way you like them." Billy: "Hey, thanks a bunch, Ernie." Meanwhile, back at the super villain's lair.......... Finster: "Rita, Lord Zedd, I proudly present to you the Ravenator, he can eat most anything." Lord Zedd: "Whoa!" Rita: "Wow!" Rito Revolto: "You know, that large mouth reminds me of Rita here." Rita: "Oh can it, Rito!" Goldar: "That's 1 big monster, but how are we gonna use it to get rid of Billy?" Evil Laughter Rita uses her magic wand staff and shrinks the Ravenator down to snack food size. Lord Zedd: "Let's just say it's just an inside job." Laughter Continues Mordant: "I don't know about this, but it's pure evil, and we like it." Squatt: "Way to go, Rita." Cut to Kimberly and Trini walking around........ Rita (voice-over): "Attack the blue ranger from the inside out, attack the blue ranger from the inside out, attack, attack." Kimberly: "Oh my word, Billy's in trouble." Meanwhile, again........ Lord Zedd: "Rita, come over here, we seem to have put a bit of a snack food in your plan." Rita: "What's going on around here? Finster!" Finster: "Yes, my mistress?" Rita: "Why are Kimberly and Trini still taking up my thoughts?" Finster: "It's just a mistake." Meanwhile back at the juice bar....... Billy: "This is real good." Sheldon: "I know it is." The Ravenator shows up again. Ravenator: "1st they shrunk me down to bite size, and right now, I've gotta impersonate a sweet pickle so that some dude can swallow me." Billy begins eating the grilled cheese pita pocket with the Ravenator inside, but he suddenly gets a disturbing feeling. Ernie: "Billy, are you alright?" Billy: "Yeah, I'm alright, man, I'm just suddenly really hungry." Billy looks around at the other lunch foods. Tommy: "Hey, Billy, are you gonna finish that?" Billy takes the entire tray of a cheeseburger and tater wedges. Skull: "Hey, no fair!" Sheldon: "But, Billy, I thought you said what goes inside your entire body must be treated like-" Billy: "Never mind that now, Sheldon, Ernie, give me a chocolate milkshake to wash this down." Bulk: "Come on, Skull, let's get outta here." Skull: "You know, Bulk, we're due to work at the Angel Grove Police Department bake sale." Bulk: "Let's go then." Cut back to Kimberly and Trini fighting against the Putty Patrol......... Kimberly: "Take this and that!" Trini: "And some of this and some of that!" Back at the juice bar, Billy is still eating snack foods with the Ravenator inside his stomach. Jason: "Hey, Billy, what's going on around here?" Zack: "That stuff's real bad for your entire body." Sheldon: "I can't believe I really looked up to you, you're now a total fraud." Kimberly and Trini arrive. Kimberly: "Tommy, I think we figured out that side effect of Rita's powerful spell you were talking about." Trini: "We've heard a voice saying that he was gonna attack Billy from the inside out." Tommy: "Inside out, right?" Zack: "Hey, Billy, I think we should let Alpha run a diagnosis check on you." Billy: "I just can't resist these pom-pom donuts." Zack: "Pom-pom donuts? that's more serious than I thought it would be." Jason: "Let's go to the Power Chamber and speak with Zordon and Alpha about this." Tommy: "Come on, Billy." Billy: "No way, Tommy, I'm still starvin' here." Tommy: "Okay, but just stay right here, alright, we'll see if we can find anything right now." Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini teleport themselves to the Power Chamber The Power Chamber Trini: "Zordon, Alpha, there's something wrong with Billy." Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the evil monster on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "You got it." Kimberly looks right into the viewing globe, but sees Billy in the juice bar. Kimberly: "I don't get it, Zordon, I just see Billy." Zordon: "Now set the viewing globe on x-ray magnification." Alpha 5: "Roger that." Alpha 5 sets the viewing globe on x-ray magnification. Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, that evil monster in Billy's stomach is like an all day and night diner!" Jason: "This is even worse than I could ever imagine." Tommy: "Maybe we can transport him here and help him out." Zordon:"I'm terribly sorry, Tommy, but I can't allow Billy in the Power Chamber due to 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters in his stomach." Trini: "But, Zordon, he needs our help." Zordon: "You must understand, Trini, if I was to allow Billy in the Power Chamber, I would also be attacked by 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters." Zack: "Well, of course, and that's part of Rita and Lord Zedd's evil plan." Jason: "Come on, you guys, let's go and help get rid of the Ravenator that's taking control of Billy's stomach." Tommy: "Right, let's go." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves out to the Angel Grove city streets. Tommy: "Look, you guys, there's Billy." Kimberly: "We'd better distract him right away." Zack: "Hey, Billy, there's something we need to tell you." Billy: "If it's real important, then tell me what the danger is." Tommy: "There's a monster called the Ravenator that's taking control of your stomach, Billy, and we're gonna help you get rid of it." Billy: "Wait, there's a monster called the Ravenator that's causing me to eat other snack foods? thanks for telling me that, you guys, you're gonna need to help me sneeze the Ravenator outta me." Trini: "Then we know just where we can find a black pepper grinder." The 5 Ranger Teens walk around and find a black pepper grinder on the dining table. Kimberly: "Now hold still, Billy, and tilt your head up, 'cause this black pepper's going up your nose." Billy tilts his head up and Kimberly grinds the black pepper up Billy's nose. Billy: A Bit The Ravenator flies right outta Billy's mouth. Billy: "Hey, you guys saved my entire life, thanks a bunch. Zack: "You're welcome, Billy." Cut back to Rita and Lord Zedd with the magic wand staff............ Rita: "Zedd, I think it's time we make the Ravenator giant size." Lord Zedd: "You said it, Rita babe." Rita and Lord Zedd: "Magic wand, make our monster grow." The evil magic makes the Ravenator grow giant size. Ravenator: "Wow, I'm much more giant size." Jason: "Oh no, the Ravenator's gotten so much bigger." Tommy: "Okay, you guys, you know what we say, it's morphin' time." The morphin' sequence begins. Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Alright, guys, let's take down the Ravenator." The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against the Ravenator with their power weapons. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Mega Heater!" Tommy: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Jason/Red Ranger: "He's too strong and powerful." Zack/Black Ranger: "We need the Dino Rescue Zords right away." The 6 Power Rangers pilot the Dino Rescue Zords and they continue fighting against the Ravenator. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Alright, you guys, it's time for Super Rescue Megazord power right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, now's the time!" The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragonzord locked on." Jason/Red Ranger: "Okay, you guys, let's take him down." All 5 Power Rangers: "Right on." They begin fighting against the Ravenator in the Megazord battle mode. Zack/Black Ranger: "Megazord power blast!" The power blast hits the Ravenator directly on the chest. Ravenator: "Bye-bye!" The Ravenator blows up and is no more. Billy/Blue Ranger: "Alright, we did it, we defeated the Ravenator!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Now we can go back to the Power Chamber and tell them that the Ravenator's now destroyed." Meanwhile back at Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair......... Rita: "Oh I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for it again!" Lord Zedd: "We were so close at giving Billy a 3 course lunch meal!" Finster: "Look on the other side, at least it's thrilling again." Rita: "Not right now, Finster, I got such a headache!" Scene 2: Back in the Power Chamber Jason: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Zack: "We defeated the Ravenator." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, the Ravenator is now no longer in Angel Grove." Billy: "That's exactly right, now I can begin using more healthy and nutritious eating habits from now now." Alpha 5: "What a relief, Billy, I thought you were gonna blow up for good." Kimberly: "Come on, you guys, let's go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar to tell Ernie all about it." Scene 3: Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Billy: "And so here I am living the healthy life style with no evil monsters inside my stomach." Jason: "Good thing the Ravenator's gone for good right now." Zack: "Next time 1 of Rita and Zedd's evil monsters show up, we must be super careful about what we're eating here." Category:All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts